


fake it till you make it, baby

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Boundaries, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Femslash, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Wordcount: 100-500, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: Hestia and Ginny discuss their fake relationship.





	fake it till you make it, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Sapphic September 2018, Day 20: Fake Dating or Fake Married

"Okay, let's recap," Hestia says, meeting Ginny's eyes.

They've been sitting on the tables of this unused classroom, discussing how far they're willing to take this whole quote-unquote relationship for about ten minutes or so now and Ginny has to say, she really likes how serious takes this whole discussion of boundaries. It's one of the reasons why Ginny is pretty sure that this is less likely to end in another disaster, like the one with Tom two years ago.

"Hugs and holding hands are cool, so are things like an arm around the shoulders and a kiss on the top of your head —"

"Or yours," Ginny inserts. Because hell yeah she's going to do that if she ever has the chance to. Just because she hasn't hit her growth spurt quite yet — as Hestia has — doesn't mean she can't do it.

Hestia snorts, unfairly. "If you Levioso yourself, sure. Also, pet names and flirting alright."

"As long as you don't go completely overboard."

"So I can't say that you're the absolute love of my life and I don't know how I survived before you?" There is a surprising amount of honesty in Hestia's voice. It seems like she was a better actress than Ginny had originally thought.

_ Or _ , a voice from the back of her head suggested,  _ maybe there's something real to this _ . But that was preposterous. They were just doing this to piss of Hestia's family and in exchange, Ginny gets to go to the Christmas Ball.

"Well, if you put it like that, I guess I can't really disagree, darling," Ginny replies with a smile. She earns one in return for that comment, too.

"This is going to go over perfectly," Hestia states confidently and Ginny has to agree. They get along surprisingly well and the fact that Hestia is rather attractive as well certainly doesn't hurt.


End file.
